


Lay All Your Love On me

by Diana924



Category: Oz (TV)
Genre: F/M, Missing Scene, One-Sided Attraction, Season/Series 04, True Love
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-06
Updated: 2014-09-06
Packaged: 2018-02-16 08:34:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2262987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diana924/pseuds/Diana924
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i> Come diceva quella canzone che ascoltavi per caso alla radio quando eri bambino “ affida tutto il tuo amore a me “ o altre stronzate simili? Beh, qualsiasi cosa significasse tu l’hai fatto, le hai dato tutto ben sapendo che non avresti ricevuto niente in cambio,  </i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lay All Your Love On me

Lo fai perché lei è lontana, solo per quello ti ripeti.  
Se lei fosse ad OZ non lo faresti, col cazzo che toccheresti quella stronza della Howell, ma Gloria non c’è, si è presa una pausa e le ultime parole che ti ha rivolto sono state parole piene di odio: lei ti odia per quello che crede tu le abbia fatto. La verità è che non sei stato tu, mai avresti fatto una simile cosa alla donna che ami ma le hai mentito sfacciatamente.

Gloria potrà non aver capito ma sorella Peter Marie si, ha capito che lo hai fatto per lei, per spronarla a continuare, per darle nuova forza, perché sono queste le cose che si fanno per amore, mentire per aiutare, arrivare a farsi odiare addirittura. Ci sono notti in cui ti manca il suo sorriso, il suo sguardo distratto che si posa su di te ma sai che hai fatto la cosa giusta, per la prima volta da anni tu, Ryan o’Reily, hai fatto la cosa giusta.  
Ed è per quello che ora sei nel bagno a scoparti la Howell, perché ti manca Gloria, prima era facile farti passare al voglia, ti bastava esserle vicino, sfiorarla per caso, anche partecipare a quel fottuto incontro con i genitori del defunto marito ti è bastato, hai partecipato a quell’incontro per Cyril, solo per lui, perché tu non sei pentito che Preston Nathan sia morto, tutt’altro. Ti è stato sufficiente vederla, sentirla sua voce, guardarla negli occhi, avresti voluto sfiorarle la mano ma non te l’ha permesso. Ora lo sanno tutti  ad OZ, persino i muri sanno che tu ami Gloria Nathan, e non te ne vergogni, altrimenti non avresti mai fatto quello hai fatto.

Colpire Keenan è stata la cosa migliore che tu abbia fatto, quanto hai voluto che soffrisse per quello che ha fatto a Gloria, per quello che si permesso di fare alla donna che ami e soprattutto per come te l’ha raccontato pensando di guadagnarsi la tua ammirazione. Ti chiedi se abbia capito la verità prima di crepare ma la verità è che non t’importa, non te ne importa un cazzo di quello che pensa un bastardo schifoso come Keenan.  
Poi le hai scritto quelle parole e le hai mandato la catenina con il trifoglio, il trifoglio irlandese, per farle capire che l’hai fatto per lei, che l’ami ancora e che l’amerai per sempre, tutto per te c’era scritto, perché per lei faresti davvero di tutto, anche uccidere, uccidere un tuo connazionale, se c’entra Gloria tu faresti tutto.

Come diceva quella canzone che ascoltavi per caso alla radio quando eri bambino “ affida tutto il tuo amore a me “ o altre stronzate simili? Beh, qualsiasi cosa significasse tu l’hai fatto, le hai dato tutto ben sapendo che non avresti ricevuto niente in cambio, hai persino divorziato da Shannon con la speranza che un giorno, forse, può darsi, Gloria ti avrebbe detto quelle parole. Cazzo, ti sei persino grattato via il tatuaggio con il suo nome, ha fatto male, ha fatto fottutamente male ma l’hai fatto lo stesso, come hai detto a Keller per quanto tu ci abbia provato è inutile: tu la ami, inoltre sei sicuro che Keller abbia capito, non sei così cieco da ignorare che lui e Beecher scopano come conigli nel loro acquario, ma non sono affari tuoi sapere dove Keller lo mette.

Per questi ti scopi la Howell, perché non puoi più avere colei che ami, perché senti che in qualche modo devi punirti e perché per quanto sia stronza la Howell è pur sempre una donna, e a te sta bene. Perché sei arrabbiato, con te stesso, con Gloria che non ti ricambierà mai, con Cyril che rischia di mandare tutto a puttane, con la Howell che si fa scopare e con il mondo, e ovviamente con tuo padre.

Potrai anche scopartela ma non è a lei che pensi, assolutamente no, è Gloria quella che immagini. È la sua pelle quella che sfiori mentre fate l’amore lentamente su un letto, è la sua bocca quella che baci, è il suo corpo quello che tu veneri, quello di Gloria Nathan; fare l’amore, hai sempre detto che è un’espressione stupida, una stronzata, che preferisci termini come scopare, fottere eppure li trovi inadeguati se pensi a Gloria perché non vorresti scopartela o fottertela, no, tu vorresti fare l’amore con lei.  
Però non accade, sai che non accadrà mai e per questo continui a scoparti la Howell nei bagni quando lei te lo chiede, lei chiede e tu obbedisci come un fottuto robot ma con la mente, con la mente è a Gloria che pensi, sempre lei, solo lei, Gloria, quella che ami, e per amore si fa tutto.


End file.
